Mia Fudge
}} Mia Fudge is a student attending Wish's Apex Academy's class A-67 and a particpant in the Mutual Killing Venture. Her title is Ultimate Lazy Student. History ... Appearance Mia is slightly short, and is of average weight. Her eyes are a dark shade of hazel, her nose is small, and her eyebrows are thin, curved in a way that slmost makes them seem tired. She has black hair that is exceedingly long, going down to her hips, with a couple clusters trailing in front of her onto her chest. She wears a purple hoodie, black elastic trousers, and a white facemask over her mouth with a cat-like smile (shaped like the number 3 but turned 90 degrees clockwise) drawn on it. Personality Mia doesn't necessarily see talking as a waste of time, but she still probably won't talk to you out of her own volition. Sitting around playing video games is just usually more interesting, not to mention easier. Hence, that's usually what she's doing. Just sitting there. When she is talking, she seems like she's putting in a lot of effort, sounding tired and sometimes even almost nodding off. This is a surprising contrast to how invested she gets in her game, so she might just be faking it. Mia isn't particularly rude or anything. She's not trying to, at least. When she needs to do something which involves talking to someone, she does it, and she's usually fine. It's usually just conversation outside of important things that seems to drain her. Even then, it looks like she's putting in effort. Or, again, she might be faking it. Nobody knows, really. Well, except her. Perhaps this makes her a bit mysterious, in a way. Talent and Abilities Mia's talent really consists of the ability to get near perfect grades in school while doing the least amount of study possible. Despite spending all time at home browsing the internet and playing video games, and spending all time in class asleep, once the test comes, she absolutely blitzes it without much effort, and still pulls through top of her class. It took a bit to verify that she wasn't cheating, but once it was proven that she was apparently just naturally extremely intelligent, most were astounded. She seems to prefer using this insane IQ of hers to just breeze through life rather than contribute to humanity, though. Along with the natural intelligence, Mia also posesses an impressive general knowledge, probably from just browsing Wikipedia out of boredom. Really, she could probably do anything if she felt like it. Most of the time, she does not, in fact, feel like it. Development Mia was basically written based on the author's dissatisfaction with their own lifestyle, which is very sedentary in nature, along with confusion about the author still doing alright at school (not exactly perfect grades like Mia, but the author would definitely appreciate having that ability òmó). She was originally written as "Charlotte Fudge", but had to be renamed because of Charlotte Manford being introduced. Mia was known as "Penelope" for a while after this, but was changed back to Mia since the author felt it sounded too posh. She also didn't have her facemask, which was added in later just so that her design didn't look too generic. Trivia *The console she usually plays on is called the "Tindando Scritch". Category:Education-based Talents Category:Talent: Lazy Student